Día de los Inocentes
by crepus96
Summary: Bella siempre odio el 1ro de abril, ya que sus amigos siempre le hacian las peores bromas, pero que dira cuando su mejor amigo le proponga matrimonio.


_**D**__**ía de los inocentes**_

Sonó mi despertador y supe que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo, porque cuando le pegue como siempre no sólo siguió sonando sino que se había quedado en mi mano y esto solamente sucede una vez al año porque mi compañera de habitación no se gasta en pensar en nuevas maneras para desearme un "muy feliz" día de los inocentes y como todos los años grité:

"¡ALICE!". Oí su risa al otro lado de mi habitación

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a la susodicha en la puerta retorciéndose de risa en el suelo. Me paré de mi cama y caminé hasta ahí y cuando llegue a su lado se paró rápidamente y me miro intentando de no reírse y poniendo la cara del gato con botas. Pero desafortunadamente para Alice esa mirada ya no le sirve para conmigo.

Alice al notar que su miradita no hacia cambiar la mía que la estaba mandando al séptimo infierno me dijo:

"Eres una aguafiestas Bella, lo único que tienes que hacer es lavarte las manos y lo sabes" agrego "y no te preocupes el despertador esta vez es resistente al agua".

Como ya había dicho antes no era la primera vez que Alice me hace esta broma, la primera vez fue en el primer año de la universidad y créeme no es muy lindo despertar gritando todos los primeros de abril y más cinco años seguidos prefería cuando estábamos en la secundaria y Alice era más creativa pero no me quejo mucho ya que era más vergonzoso porque toda la escuela se enteraba de la broma que mi "amiga" me hacia todos los años.

Fui al baño agarrando de paso la ropa que me iba a poner hoy. Un par de jeans , camiseta y camisa a cuadros , con mis Converse. En un día cualquiera me vestiría de otra forma, ya que mi trabajo es ser editora de la revista "Books, Movies and More" una revista cultural que mis dos amigas nunca comprarían ya que no muestran la nueva colección Primavera-Verano de Marc Jacobs o de Dolce & Gabbana, pero era mejor que un día como hoy mejor previniera cualquier "accidente" de algún bromista.

·········································_························

Estaba en mi escritorio revisando una entrevista al autor Stephen King un gran escritor de suspenso en mi opinión, Carrie esta entre mis favoritos, en eso estaba hasta que tocaron en mi puerta.

"Pase" dije.

"¡Bella!" gritó Emmett atrapándome en su gran _gran_ abrazo de oso.

"La vas a asfixiar " dijo Rosalie intentando de ayudarme a sacarme del abrazo rompe huesos.

"¡Feliz Día Bellita!" gritó, otra vez, Emmett luego de soltarme.

"Parece en bebote grande" le dije a su novia.

"Si, pero soy _su_ bebote" hablo más normal Emm.

"Entonces ¿qué hacen aquí?, además de casi matarme" pregunté, y lanzándole una mirada significativa Emmett.

"Oh, solamente queríamos invitarte a una pequeña cena del día de los inocentes" respondió Rose inocentemente.

"Ah, ¿sí?" dije sospechosamente arreglando los papeles que se me cayeron cuando Emmett me abrazo.

"Aja" dijo simplemente Emm

"¿Quiénes van?"

"La patota entera" dijo entre risas Emmett por algún motivo.

"_La patota_" hacia referencia de Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo así que para mi no había problema, ya que últimamente Alice y Rose se habían complotado para buscar a mi "_príncipe azul_" y yo siempre las mandaban a que se fueran a freír espárragos, cada una de esas citas habían sido un fracaso, además _se_ quien es mi _príncipe azul_ aunque nunca lo admitiría desde que conozco a los Cullen siempre tuve un _pequeño_ _crush_ en Edward, el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, conoce todos mis secretos, exceptuando, obviamente, al que yo estoy enamorada de el.

Y seria muy horrible que el no correspondiera mis sentimientos porque no solo seria incomodo cuando nos juntáramos con los chicos sino que además trabajamos juntos el es como el jefe de todo el piso.

"Esta bien" respondí

"Genial, Edward te dirá en donde será, ya que evitamos a los de seguridad y los más seguro que nos estén buscando" dijo Emmett saliendo rápidamente de mi oficina llevándose con el a Rose.

_Bueno eso si que fue raro, pero ya que es primero de abril supongo que es lo m__ínimo que puedo esperar. _

Suspire y volví a mi trabajo.

···························································_·············

Risas, era lo único que escuchaba cuando estaba yendo hacía la oficina de Edward, mientras caminaba miraba de reojo de cual era la gracia pero no la encontraba, simplemente se reían e intentaban de ocultarlo, _no muy bien,_ cuando pasa a su lado yo me fije si acaso me había puesto dos medias de distinto color o si acaso tenía en mi zapato pegado papel higiénico, pero no, entonces…¡DE QUE MIERCOLES SE ESTABAN RIENDO!_._

Llegue a la oficina de Edward y golpee su puerta, escuche s aterciopelada voz a través de la puerta diciendo un "Adelante".

Entre rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Edward levanto la cabeza mirándome con una mueca muy graciosa y yo le dije:

"¿Qué?" con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nada" dijo el sonriendo de una forma torcida mientras arreglaba sus cosas.

"Sabes cuando venia hacia acá me paso algo muy interesante" le dije mientras lo observaba, tenia puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, muy simple la verdad, es una de las cosas que mas me encantan de el.

"Ah ¿sí?" dijo mirándome curioso y caminando hacia mi.

"Si, todo la gente que quedaba de la oficina se estaba riendo pero no tengo idea de que" cuando termine de decir eso el ya estaba alado mío sonriéndome con una _gran_ sonrisa.

"Creo saber el porque" me dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda y luego sacándola trayendo consigo un papel que decía con letras bien grandes _BELLITA RONCA._

"Emmett" dije en un murmullo furiosa

"Vamos a comer" dijo simplemente Edward poniendo otra vez su brazo en mi espalda llevándome a la salida y eso de alguna forma mágica que el sólo tenía logro calmarme.

·······················································_·············

Llegamos al pequeño restaurante, en donde había pocos comensales ,así que nos fue fácil encontrar a los chicos, igualmente Emm movía sus brazos desesperadamente como si se estuviera ahogando, la verdad que era muy gracioso. Pero aunque me hiciera sonreír no iba a lograr salirse con la suya sin una escenita mía porque me avergonzó frente a todos mis compañeros de trabajo, lastima que recién mañana es viernes porque sino no tendría que aguantarme las cargadas de todos de ellos mañana.

"Hey chicos" dijo Edward mientras nos sentamos, pero tuve un pequeño _accidente_ porque cuando me senté en la silla me fui para atrás acabando con el culo en el piso y la poca gente que había alrededor mío junto a mis amigos muriéndose de risa, exceptuando a Edward que me miraba con preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó ayudándome a pararme

Yo asentí para luego girarme a mis _queridos_ amigos, que seguían riéndose, y preguntarles "Muy bien, jaja muy gracioso, ahora ¿Quién fue el gran bromista?" dije seriamente.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Jasper que estaba sentado junto a Alice, yo lo mire con muy mala cara y el dio la misma mirada que su _querida_ novia me dio esta mañana.

"En serio Bella cada año te estas haciendo más aguafiestas" dijo Jasper después de darse cuenta que su truquito no iba a funcionar.

"Ustedes son los que me vuelven aguafiestas, porque a mi es a la que le hacen las bromas y te juro Rose y Edward" dije mirándolos a los dos "Si alguno se le ocurre hacerme una broma les juro que no van a salir vivos" les dije muy amenazadora y parece que surgió efecto ya que los dos me miraron como si hubiera sido poseída por algún demonio y que pronto tendrían que traer un exorcista.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila exceptuando y una que otra broma de Emmett sobre que ahora lo más seguro que ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo me miraran de la misma forma , especialmente los hombres y yo solamente le mostré mi querido dedo del medio.

·································_····························

"Gracias por traerme, Eddie" le dije riéndome un poco del sobre nombre sabía que lo odiaba pero yo había tenido un día terrible y el lo sabía así que no me dijo nada.

Estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento, Alice había decidido adelantar el fin de semana y se fue a casa de Jasper.

"No hay porque" me dijo sonriendo con esa maldita y sexy sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno…" dije esperando alargar un poquito el momento porque me encantaba la sensación del final de una cita y me encanta ser tan masoquista de imaginarme que acabo de tener una con Edward y que ahora me besara, pero se que es otra estupidez de mi mente, para el soy solo una amiga "Nos vemos" le di un besen la mejilla y me di la media vuelta para entrar a casa pero su mano me detuvo y me dio la vuelta, un movimiento muy inesperado:

"Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte" me dijo muy serio, lo miré algo confundida no tenía idea de lo que me iba decir. Le hice un gesto para que continuara. Y el hizo otro movimiento inesperado se hincó frente a mi apoyando su pierna en el piso. "Isabella Marie Swan, te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi porque supe que tu ibas a ser la chica, la mujer ." se corrigió "que compartiría toda mi vida, Te amo, ¿por favor aceptarías ser mi esposa?"

En ese momento fue cuando me quede absolutamente en shock no podía casi ni hablar, lo único que pude soltar fue un bajo murmullo "Por favor dime que esta bromeando" lo mire con los ojos casi desbordándose de lagrimas, juraba por mi vida que si esto era una estupida broma de lo que quedaba de esta horrible día lo mataría y yo… ya estaba muerta con ya de que esto fuera una jugarreta.

"Te digo que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y tu piensas que es que broma por el día de los inocentes " el dijo en un tono mezclado de dolor y furia.

"Es tarde" dije "Feliz día de los inocentes, Ed" termine diciendo con una fingida sonrisa y cerrado la puerta de mi apartamento, y me deslicé por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo y allí junte mis piernas y simplemente largué todas mis lagrimas.

··········································_·················

_No entres en p__ánico, no entres en pánico, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala_. Seguramente tendría que estar preparándome para un día en donde la mayoría de la gente de la oficina estará burlándose de lo de ayer, pero no era eso tenía miedo de verlo a _el._ Se burlara por haberme creído de la mentira de ayer, ess lo más seguro, me dirá algo como "No puedo creer que seas tan crédula" o "como fuiste tan tonta". Aunque en el fondo sabía que el no sería capaz de hacerme algo así.

Inusualmente fui tarde, más exacto a la hora del almuerzo porque sabía que no habría nadie a esa hora.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina, y lo primero que vi fue un ramo de rosas, mis favoritas, sobre mi escritorio. Me acerque para buscar la tarjeta, tenia una pequeña esperanza de que fueran de Edward o talvez fueran para otra persona pero cuando la encontré supe que eran para mi porque decían:

_Bella: Se que no hab__ía elegido el mejor día para declararme pero hace meses que le venía dando vueltas al asunto y entonces sabía ayer a la mañana que ese día iba a ser el día, así que, que dices ¿aceptarías ser la esposa del más inocente y tonto hombre que ha pisado este planeta?_

_Edward._

"Entonces_" _dijo Edward, poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y con su boca cerca del oído "¿Qué dices?"

Me di la vuelta y acercando mis labios a los suyos susurré

"Acepto"

Y luego acerco más nuestros labios besándome apasionadamente.

¡Adoro los días _después _del día de los inocentes!


End file.
